Zane and the Time Transport
by dante0410
Summary: Six years after the events of Phantom Planet, the world knows the existence of Halfas and most of the world has accepted the idea of them. There's a new halfa in the world, trapped in our time. With a new halfa and new ghosts appearing around the world, the new guy's got his work cut out for him. First destination... Paris, France ! Story contains an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note **

**I also do not own Danny Phantom or any works of Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon. But I do own my OC(s) **

Zane, sits poised and holding a gem in his hand, glancing around as people strolled through the town; some people wearing berets and others dressing as if it were summer, even though it clearly wasn't. The slight snowfall and icy winds didn't bother him despite his current attire. With dark brown skin, a black fedora, a red and black V-neck, black jeans, and black and blue Nikes, he wasn't exactly dressed for winter but it wasn't the reason for staring. The reason for everyone's staring was most likely his fro-hawk and rust red eyes, since you don't see many people with those eyes. As the wind came around for another blast of chilly air, Zane put his fedora to his head, his fingers brushing over the white stripe that looped around its center. He watched as people around him carried small devices in their hands and wires with small round ends in their ears. Zane missed the simpler tech of his time period, everything in the current one was so confusing for him, and it was taking a while to adjust to it. But just like flying, it was easier to get used to the more you explore it.

Flying was the best thing he had ever done in his life, he had a competitive spirit and a laid back attitude but flying was peaceful and thrilling all together. For a time that was his favorite activity, until he figured out he could create matter out of the very energy that made him what he was. With that energy he could adorn glowing armor as a knight with a spiked mace in one hand, and a chain in the it wasn't all that bad, he was becoming content with how things were, and since he was there he might as well explore it and he'd already been to his first destination. Paris was often a place he dreamed of traveling to , but given money restraints he was always unable to do so. He had also heard that the it was especially known for it's beauty, and so far it didn't disappoint. Despite his current predicament, he still felt that he should be allowed some sightseeing.

The halfa glanced at his surroundings, looking for possible employment, which had been scarce so far. He'd been going around looking for a job; any job that would pay well, and had a good-hearted employer was fine by him. His stomach growled as he reached into his pocket to pull out some cash, just enough for a quick meal he thought with a grin. After he ordered a French food that he could barely pronounce, and ended getting laughed at by the waitress. A few minutes later he got his food and started digging in, only to be interrupted by an ecto shot near his chair. As his ghost sense went off he ran into an alley and transformed, flying into the air to find where the ghost resided. It wasn't hard to miss because the ghost was a fast one, swiping up all the food from the stores. Zane realized the ghost was heading toward his meal, and flew at top speed to try to stop him but to no avail.

He frowned and his stomach lamented his lost meal with a long growl, now he was angry and the frightened adults and children only served to ignite his fire even more. The ghost stopped in front of Zane and swallowed his whole meal, all in one gulp.

"Alright you Slimer reject, lets see what you've got."

He may not have been the best at certain things but battle was what he was good at, and he enjoyed it … sometimes a bit too much. His armor and weapons formed on him and he threw the chain around the gluttonous specter and got pulled through buildings as the ghost tried to get free. After a while Zane dropped to the ground as they crashed into a bakery-house dust flying everywhere from the broken debris. He pulled his chain around smacking the ghost around and destroying more things. Once he felt that would be enough he threw the ghost back into the portal that was in the ground and it closed up. He fell on his back exhausted and turned back to normal as the dust cleared he heard a cough. He turned around and saw a family of four sighed and said under his breath

"not again." He said out loud to them

"si quelqu'un parle anglais?" All four of them nodded shock still on their faces. " before you yell or scream" His stomach growled in protest, cutting him off

" you got anything to eat ?"

**Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update each Friday, if I can hold off from adding a new chapter before then - Sincerely- Xenus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note **

**Happy Friday! I'm soooooooo glad to be able to bring this next chapter to you guys. Hope y'all are having a fun summer for the most part I am. Now without further ado….. Disclaimer: **

**I also do not own Danny Phantom or any works of Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon. But I do own my OC(s) **

**Now on with the story!**

Absalom couldn't believe how quick of a turn his day had taken. At first it was going so well, his wife "Jacqueline" had just finished baking an apple pie and the family restaurant was reeling in more customers each day, despite the constant fighting between his two adolescent twins. He had one son whom he had named Emile who preferred to be called Emmy. He also had a daughter who was named Anastasia, who had chosen Anna as her moniker. Emile was like a younger version of his father, in almost every way. Emile had silver eyes and stood at 5'8 with dark brown hair in a slicked back style that gave him a classy look. Regardless of how he looked Emile enjoyed wearing layered shirts and jean shorts with sneakers, but would occasionally dress in more formal attire I lf the situation called for it. Anna had gold eyes like her mom and stood the same height as her twin brother.

She commonly wore tank tops and torn jeans, and her short jet black hair was almost always in a beach wave. Like most cases with siblings they both had their own preferences on certain things. Where Anna had friends in the popular cliques, Emile mostly had friends who were in other cliques or didn't have a group. Where Anna loved watching mysteries, Emile liked watching horror, and the list grows from there. However; they did have some similarities when it came to personalities. They were both very outgoing and could make friends with anyone. They both were extremely curious and would go to outrageous lengths to find things out. They loved anything to do with ghosts and considered themselves self proclaimed ghost researchers. The only one who didn't share their enthusiasm for ghosts was their father, who couldn't have guessed that someone upstairs had an ironic sense of humor.

_**Now back to the problem at hand…..** _

The family stared at Zane as he stood there awaiting an answer to his question, which did come but only after a full five minutes had passed. The whole family seemed to be in a trance as the mother was the first one to snap out of it and nod to him. That created a domino effect on the rest of the family and they silently walked to the dining room. Once Zane sat down in the dining room and placed his fedora on the table he began to observe his surroundings. The house was much larger than the houses he saw while being dragged around by the greedy ghost. Jacqueline placed a plate in front in of him and then started cutting the pie. Once she was done and positioned on his plate he started digging in. About halfway through the slice of pie, Absalom decided that it was time to interrogate the mysterious guest.

"So now that you've got food in your belly, who exactly are you?"

Zane stopped eating and thought about not saying anything to the man about how he landed in the man's living room. At the moment, however that wouldn't be the best idea. So Zane just swallowed and said

"My name is Zane, and I'm sorry for crashing your home."

"Well do you have a last name Zane?"

Zane looked the grown man in his eyes unafraid, and then looked down at his food.

"My full name isn't really required is it?"

Jacqueline and Absalom looked at each other, any anger at the boy for their current situation declined rapidly.

" where are your parents ?"

"My parents aren't around, and I currently don't have a home and I'm willing to help fix the place up."

The boy seemed apologetic and wanted to fix the problem he caused, and Zane really was remorseful for what had happened. Absalom and Jacqueline both walked into the other room and discussed it amongst each other. At the end of this discussion Jacqueline won the argument (as most mothers' do when sympathy is involved.) They both walked into back into the dining room and stood at the doorway. Before either adult said anything they both thought the same thing and walked back into the wrecked living room.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Jacqueline asked

Absalom thought it over for a while and suddenly he got an idea. Just as he got the idea a light bulb lit up above his head.

"I really am going to have to fix that bulb tomorrow; anyway I think I know where he can sleep."

"And where would that be?"

" … He could live in the newly refurbished basement."

Jacqueline took some time to think about his suggestion, and she was at odds with herself. On one hand she didn't want for the teen to live in the basement, newly refurbished or not. But even she couldn't ignore the fact that it was the only room available for the strange boy and sense that was the case she had to agree.

"Guess we've got no choice but to place him there for now then." Absalom smiled; "But I've got another question for you, _Mon amour._"

"Great, there's always a catch." Absalom thought as he frowned

"How do the kids feel about this person living in the house with us?"

"Well why don't we ask them ourselves?"

So the spouses called in the two twins and just as they expected, the twins were excited to hear that Zane was staying. After all, they didn't want to pass up the chance to investigate the unexplained question that was in their minds: what happened to Zane that would cause him to go crashing into their house and destroying a portion of their living room? The four of them strolled into the kitchen, with the twins sitting back in their previous seats and the parents standing at the door. It was mostly silence until Jacqueline decided to speak for everyone when placed with the responsibility of speaking, to Zane about the family's decision.

"We have decided that you can stay with us, you can work at our restaurant if you're looking for a paying job. While residing here you will sleep in the basement, as there is no other place for you to stay in this house. I don't know what happened to bring you here, or why you don't have a home but for now, this is your home as much as it is ours."

Zane couldn't believe his ears. He had a place to call home for a while and a job so he would be able to support himself if he needed to later on. The word home had become foreign to him as his days in this time lengthened. That made sense though, because he'd already forgot what most of his home even looked like back in his town. He knew that if he were to have to leave again, there was a chance he could return and still be greeted with the same warm welcome that this family without knowing anything about him outside of his name had given him that day.

**I know the mood of the chapter was a stark contrast to the one before but I felt that I needed to get this out of the way as soon as possible while still getting some progress out of it. The next one will be better, since I'll have the weekend to work on it. **

**Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think. - Sincerely **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note **

**I also do not own Danny Phantom or any works of Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon. But I do own my OC(s) Thoughts= italics, conversations= first name initial letter, Now on with the Story !**

Zane awoke with a his mind blaring an alarm, trying to remember where he was, as he hadn't slept that well since the day he arrived to the perplexing time period known as 2013. Not only that but the last time he slept and woke up drowsy, he got attacked by a ghost so he wasn't making that mistake again. As Zane sat up; he smiled as he remembered the events of the previous night. He didn't take time to observe his new bedroom when he got to the basement that night, so he decided to look around since he was there.

_"The parents had said their basement was newly refurbished, but that was a complete understatement."_

The basement was definitely refurbished, and the many objects around him proved that much. The area that was now his room held a 65 inch plasma screen TV, two game systems, and a pool table, air hockey, foosball, ping pong, and a sound room with instruments inside. Zane would have examined everything for a while longer had Emile not knocked on the basement door yelling

"Breakfast is ready!"

Zane looked down at his current attire, and he thought about how he got in the pajamas in the first place. The pajamas were black and white and he only got to wear them because Emile didn't like the pajamas and they just happened to be in his size.

_"I guess I can go up with just these on for now."_

He walked out of the basement and up the stars to find that everyone is already sitting at the dinner table and eating their food. As soon Zane sat down Jacqueline looked in from the kitchen with a radiant smile on her face, and locked on to Zane almost immediately.

"Good morning Zane, hope you like Belgian waffles."

Zane decided it was best not to pass up a chance at a good breakfast so he was more than happy to eat whatever was offered.

"Good morning and yes, I'd love some Belgian waffles."

_ "I've been craving that for a whole week now, I can't wait to taste it." He thought_

Zane barely managed to finish his thought when Jacqueline brought the food to him and with a fork and knife in hand. He quickly thanked Jacqueline for the food and the fork and knife, said a quick prayer, and began devouring the three waffles on his plate. The whole family could only stop and stare, mainly because Zane seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach, but also because he was done in minutes and then asked for seconds. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how one looked at it, this made the people more curious about him. However; collectively they all thought that it was kinda rude to bombard him with questions, but the twins just couldn't resist the urge. After breakfast, Zane went and got his clothes from the washroom and changed in his "room". When the twins finally saw Zane outside the basement, he was helping Absalom rebuild the hole that he had created the day before. For the most part that job was easy and they got contractors to fix the wall with new bricks while Zane was determined to help the professionals fix it.

By lunch time, Zane would usually walk the streets to look for work, but Absalom decided to give him a tour of his famous restaurant "Exquis Mange" instead. He met the chefs who insisted that when his shift was done, for him to try some of their food if he had time. Zane met the "sous chef", the "chef de partie", and the other people who were in charge of stations and keeping the food moving in general. Midway through the tour of the famous restaurant, Absalom immediately assigned Zane as a waiter and tells him his shift time.

_"Hmmmm a 10-1 shift each day huh, I can do that no problem." _

After the tour Absalom tells Zane to return home and eat dinner while he closes up shop, which gives Emile and Anastasia the chance they needed. The very moment that Zane had gotten halfway down the road to the house, he finally turned around to confront his pursuers.

Z: "I can hear your footsteps you know, and if you want to sneak up on someone you probably shouldn't wear anything that makes noise."

Emile and Anastasia both walked out from the shadows and stood side by side, looking slightly embarrassed. It was at that moment that he didn't even consider asking for the names of those that he was now living with. Emile and Anastasia on the other hand, were more intent on getting information out of the guy, who had a rather troubled look on his face, as if he had just realized something important. Zane decided he should be the first one speak, the silence was bordering on extremely awkward and he wanted to end it as soon as possible.

Z: "I don't want to sound rude in any way but… who are you?

Emile was the first to react in realization of their rather rude mistake, and then followed by his sister.

E: "Sorry about that, allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Emile but just call me Emmy if ya want."

A: "And my name is Anastasia, but you can just call me Anna."

Zane couldn't deny that their names were completely different, as were their personalities, that much was obvious to him. He turned around and started to continue walking, hoping they would walk with him, as he was just as curious about them as they were about him.

Z: "Nice to meet you both, how old are you two anyway?"

E: "We're both 17 and currently in high school "

Z: "Well what a coincidence, so am I... well except for the in high school part, I should be attending it but no one has said anything yet so I wont be."

A: "Do you like ghosts? Have you ever seen any in person?"

At this Zane couldn't help but laugh, his laugh rang out through the night. Unfortunately the twins took this as a mocking laugh and Zane not wanting them to get the wrong idea caught himself.

Z: I'm sorry; I am not laughing at you or the idea of ghosts. It's just that I have seen more ghosts than you would believe."

It was from that point that they connected on different things and went home. The next week came and went with Zane and the twins growing closer but they couldn't help but feel that Zane was still hiding something from them, mostly his personal history. After a week he had grown attached to his adopted family and they had been very welcoming and treated him like one of their own. Jacqueline had even went as far as to take him out to buy some new clothes stating that he should have more than one outfit to wear each day. Amazingly enough, the woman knew his style right off the bat, without him having to utter single word. Even the people at Exquis Mange warmed up to his laid back attitude and his special way of interacting with the costumers. Then there were the twins, who had been the first to really open up to him, and him to them. They went to the movies and hung out at various places in the city. Zane figured out that he was the middle ground for when Emile and Anastasia had arguments or disagreements on certain things. However, Zane knew that as long as he was hiding something from them, they would do the same. But it seemed that problem would be fixed whether he wanted it to or not, because one day, his secret got out.

**Ha! Cliffhanger!, anyway for those of you who haven't already guessed, I usually try to submit each new chapter each friday at 9-9:30 like clockwork ( not the ghost) so be looking out for those times, K? Also Hope you liked it, please remember to review and let me know what you think, after all it keeps the ideas flowin. P.S: if you decide to review, please use a account so I can reply back if I want/ need to - Sincerely Xenus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note **

**I also do not own Danny Phantom or any works of Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon. But I do own my OC(s) Thoughts= italics, conversations= first name initial letter, U= unknown name. I am sorry for being a day late on this chapter, for the whole I didn't have access to the internet so I couldn't submit this, thanks for being patient. Unfortunately this means I'm a week off, but things will continue as normal. I hope that I did well on this chapter; I decided to try to do another action chapter for y'all. Enjoy!**

Zane silently berated himself; he had messed up big time and blown his cover. He was currently sitting in front of Anastasia and Emile as they stared at him with questions visibly flowing through their minds. Emile and Anastasia both were upset with him, but no for a normal reason. But before this carries on any further, you need to know exactly how tis occurred in the first place.

**Flashback – 1 hour earlier **

Zane was walking along with the stone in his pocket, along with his friends throughout the city and were currently arguing about a movie they had just gotten out of.

E: "I'm telling you zombies would never have superhuman strength; the virus wouldn't try to increase anything like that."

A: "Oh yeah? And why wouldn't they have it?"

E: "Because it never has to! Zombies are tough enough without a virus deciding to give them a steroid boost!"

Zane couldn't help but laugh at this, but since they were both right and wrong on the subject, he felt it was time to put an end to their tedious squabble.

Z: "You're both wrong, y'know. On one end zombies don't usually have superhuman strength in every book or movie. But on the other hand, that doesn't mean that the virus wouldn't think that it would give it a better chance at spreading rapidly"

At this, the two twins were speechless and now walked in silence. Soon the twins found a new subject to talk about, ironically enough what it would be like to be half human half ghost like Danny Phantom. They carried on this conversation for a while till Anastasia decided to ask Zane his opinion.

A: "Hey Zane have you ever wondered what it would be like to have ghost powers? Hello? Earth to Zane, is anyone home?"

But for a while, Zane didn't answer because his ghost sense had picked up a ghost and he was busy searching for it.

"_It has to be here somewhere, come on come on where are you hiding?" _

His answer came in a loud scream and then an even more startling roar followed it. The moment Zane heard it roar, he knew it had to be a big one. He turned around to the twins who looked frightened and excited all at once.

"_I can't have them get mixed up in this fight; I couldn't forgive myself if they got hurt. So I'll have to make sure that they think I'm gone." _

Z: "Emmy, Anna! I'm gonna run and try to find help, you both head home as soon as possible."

They both nodded and started running while he followed after them, all three running as fast as they could. After a few minutes Anastasia realized she wasn't hearing Zane's footsteps anymore and stopped and turned around with Emile as they saw their friend run into a dark alley. Being the curious teens they were, they followed close behind.

A: "Where do you think he's going?"

E: "I don't know, but sure isn't to find help against this ghost that's just appeared."

When they got to the alley and pressed themselves against the wall, the twins leaned into the alley and gasped. Zane looked calm enough until his whole entire appearance changed into that of a ghost. As he flew out of the alley, the twins quickly moved away from the alley to avoid being spotted, both wondering what they had just seen.

A: "have we seriously been living with a ghost all this time?"

E: "it appears so; we'll have to chat about this later, but for now let's head home."

A: "yeah;"

Back to the main character, cause his day couldn't have gotten any better.

Zane didn't notice the twins spying on him, and therefore didn't realize that his secret was out. So he flew around, searching for the ghost until he slammed into a wall. Or at least it felt like a wall to him as he bounced off it and fell like an anvil onto the concrete floor below.

Z: ""uhhhh argh… what did I fly into?"

He looked up to see what was responsible for halting his search. What he saw was a ghost floating in the air that was 15 feet tall.

"_Well… I found the ghost I was looking for… And he's a big one." _

The gargantuan ghost picked up Zane and roared in his face, to which Zane recoiled.

"Whew man you desperately need a breath mint, and fast. "

The ghost's retort was to throw Zane clear through a nearby wall. Zane managed to phase through it but forgot there was another one behind it. He hit the wall, the wind completely knocked out of him. He got up, dusted himself off and equipped his armor and weapons. Zane flies straight towards the ghost and stops a few feet from it.

"Alright let's get this over with; I've got fifteen minutes till dinnertime."

"_This is the biggest ghost I've fought yet, it won't be easy to bring it down." _

He swings the chain in his hand before throwing it around the large ghost, who effortlessly grabs it and pulls Zane to him instead of the other way around!

"_Uhhhh this is gonna hurt" _

The ghost reared back his fist and Zane swung his mace at his fist. Unfortunately for Zane, the ghost still had his chain in his and used it to throw Zane into another wall and then punt kicked him through it. Zane flew through the wall and into a tree, and slid down it as he groaned in pain.

"_There's gotta be a way to beat this ghost; I've only got ten minutes left" _

Just then he heard a man's voice in his head.

U: "_you need to change your style of combat; that chain and mace won't work on this ghost." _

_Z: Who is this? Who are you?" _

U: "I would rather answer your question in person."

At that moment the stone in Zane's pocket glowed and everything went black as his consciousness went into the stone. All he could see green, and a constant flow of doors floating in the odd space. Suddenly a person in a 3 piece suit and a tie walked toward him with a smirk on his face.

U: "sorry for not giving you a warning before bringing you here, but I felt this couldn't wait given your current predicament."

"_ I don't think there's a ghost mafia or mob but if there is, this guy could definitely be one."_

Z: "where am I, and who are you?"

U: "you are in what is known as the Ghost Zone, the place that all ghosts reside. My name is Timothy Dusk and I'm pleased to meet you Zane."

Z: "pleased to meet you too, and hold on! How do you know my name?"

At this the gentleman-like ghost looked proceeded to look very guilty and began to fiddle with his tie as he explained.

T: "when you first made contact with my vessel, involuntarily my energy fused with your body. In a matter of seconds, I observed your whole life up to that moment. Also because of that very event, we can speak telepathically to each other. However; when you're in here, I can't hear your thoughts "

Zane took a moment to let the information sink in; this was a lot for him to take in all at once. He also took that time to scan his current host. The guy couldn't have been more than nineteen years old in appearance. His attire sported a corsage on the front, so Zane could deduct that it may have been during prom when he had died. That wasn't all that stood out about the guy, not even close. Timothy's overall look would have caught anyone's attention, because like Zane his eyes were his main feature. Where Zane's eyes looked were rust colored and could deteriorate any walls or barriers people might want to or already have up. Timothy's grass green eyes practically compelled you to keep calm if the situation was dangerous, and enjoy every little thing that blows by whether good or bad. His pale skin contrasted well with his jet black hair, which reached passed his shoulders. Timothy glanced at Zane and seeing as he felt it would be rude not to at least suggest it, gestured for him to take a seat; Zane obliged and sat down in a leather comforter.

Z: _"huh? When did a house get around me?" _

T: "cool huh? I can form things like this house at will and use it whenever I want. It's like a mobile home, but literal in my case."

They both smiled and laughed at his joke as Zane remembered why he was brought there in the first place.

Z: "You brought me here to help me, saying that my mace and chain wouldn't beat the ghost I was." he corrected himself, "I am. Argh! The ghost I was fighting before you decided to bring me here. ! What did you mean by that?"

T: "I observed the fight from my position and as far as I could tell you needed a different weapon approach. I'm gonna-"

Zane cuts him off with a wide grin on his face.

Z: "you're gonna make me an offer I can't refuse?"

Timothy laughs and takes a minute to compose himself.

T: "I was going to suggest that you use gauntlets as your weapon choice when fighting such a tough opponent. By looking through your memories I can see that you were a more than proficient fighter in most areas of combat, specifically hand to hand. With that being said you should have no problem taking this oaf on."

Zane nodded and noticed a wall that showed Paris France and his body still slouched against the tree.

Z: "I'm guessing this is my exit from the stone?"

T: "this portal will send your consciousness back to your body so you can continue the fight."

Z: "is there anything you need to say before I go through?"

T: "just go out there and do your thing, Zane"

Zane walked through the portal just as the ghost started charging at him.

Z:_ "I gotta shake the numbness off so I can beat this guy and go home already!" _

Zane's mace and chain turned into glowing gauntlets while he waited for the ghost to close in on him. Soon Zane could smell the stench of the ghost in his face while he faked being in pain.

"Any last words halfa before I send you to the next plane?"

Z: "just one… you still need a breath mint, but I got something better"

Once that left his mouth, he threw a haymaker uppercut to the burly ghost's jaw sending him reeling. He then swung at the ghost with a left hook and then switched into an elbow to the gut and then a knee to the jaw, but the big guy was still standing. The ghost realized that if he didn't fight back he would lose and so he threw one straight jab at Zane. Zane side-stepped the punch, grabbing the arm as he did. He then struck the ghost where the temple would be, then elbowed his head causing him stagger and lean back. Zane took that chance fly up and elbow the ghost in his throat, knocking him down. Zane stood over the ghost, fist pulled back and poised to strike.

Z: "you got any last words before I send you back to the ghost zone?"

The brawny ghost growled and answered defiantly.

"Terra smash little halfa. Terra strongest there is!"

Terra threw one last punch in hopes of hitting Zane, but the punch was caught by Zane's gauntlet hand.

Z: "Not anymore."

With that; Zane grabbed Terra's arm, locked it in both of his and yanked it in the opposite direction, completely snapping it backwards it.

Z : " hmmm I didn't know ghosts could get their bodies broken."

_Z :" or that they had anything solid to be broken at all. I'll have to look into that next time."_

The ghost howled in pain until Zane slammed his fist into the ghost's head, knocking him out. He then searched for a nearby ghost portal and threw Terra into it as it closed it. He checked his watch to see how much time he had left.

"_I ended it just in time. I've got about five minutes left to get home." _

So Zane flew home at top speed, eager to get home and eat dinner. Dinner was fun as usual, with everyone speaking normally throughout the whole time. Except for the one itchy feeling Zane had that the twins knew something they shouldn't.

**Back to our main character's interrogation**

The twins look at Zane, finally able to voice their opinion.

E: "why didn't you tell us that you were a ghost?

Z: "I didn't want either of you to get involved and get hurt because of me. Also I'm not a ghost; I'm what have called a halfa."

E: "so like Danny Phantom then?"

Z: "Yes, like him"

Their eyes lit up with excitement and for Zane it was like waiting for a volcano to erupt, you know it's going to happen you just don't know when. Soon the unexpected barrage of questions assaulted his ears and brain.

A: "how did you become one?"

E: "do you have any powers? Do you know what they are yet? "

The questions continued in rapid succession until Zane felt he was being overwhelmed.

Z: "Look guys; I'm really tired and I need my rest. Tomorrow I don't have to work so you can ask away then whenever you want alright."

A/E: "Deal"

The three heavy-eyed teens then went to their respective rooms to turn in for the night. Each one's mind waiting for the next day as it would be important for each of them.

**So what did you guys think of the new character? He'll be an awesome addition to the team. **

**Zane: What team? There is no team? What are you talking about? **

**Xenus: noooothhhinggg (starts creeping away and breaks into a run) **

**Z: Hey! Get back here! What aren't you telling me? (Chases after him) **

**E: They'll be back soon don't worry, neither one will want to miss "All dogs go to Heaven" Hey guys come back, Charlie and itchy just escaped the pound! (Two dust clouds start heading towards the house) **

**Anyway, before those two ran off, Xenus told me to tell you that he Hoped you liked the chapter, and to please remember to review and let him know what you think, as he welcomes suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note **

**I do not own Danny Phantom or any works of Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon (but I really wish I did). But I do own my OC(s) Thoughts= italics, conversations= first name initial letter, Shadows= S1-S9 **

**Enjoy! **

Zane tossed and turned and anyone who was watching would clearly be able to tell that he was having a very disturbing dream. His face scrunched up as he began to talk in his sleep, a problem that he's had since he was a child.

**Inside the dream/ nightmare **

Zane was in his ghost form and was reliving his previous battle with Terra. He had just knocked out the ghost and sent him back into through a nearby portal, but this ended differently. His view spanned out to see a darkened room with 9 thrones all set in a half circle, all the seats were filled with shadows of differing size.

S1: "It seems our agents are constantly being bested by this boy."

S2: "Indeed, this halfa is slowly becoming a thorn in our side. He must be destroyed!"

S3: "Calm yourself, for now he is no real threat."

S4: "Correct, besides I would like to observe this specimen a while longer."

S5: "Yeah! Don't destroy him just yet. I want to see him get stronger, he seems like he would be a good challenge."

S6: "Letting him live could backfire, but I won't deny that I am also intrigued by this one."

S7: "He is no threat to us yet, back at the rate he's growing in power he could soon become one."

S8: "That's just you over thinking the situation, that boy will never be able to match us. "

S9: "speaking of that, we seem to have a visitor."

The shadow turned toward Zane, its hands started to glow. It thrust its hands at Zane and green fire shot out, completely engulfing him and causing him to scream in pain as the fire licked his skin.

**Back in the real world**

Zane jumped up and looked around to see that he was alive and well. He had awoken in a cold sweat and clutched his heart, as he inhaled slowly to allow his heart time to slow down.

"_Well it doesn't look like I'm sleeping anytime soon." _

_T: _"Tell me about it, that dream was just odd."

"_Well it's almost breakfast time, I should probably get dressed." _

So Zane got dressed into a red buttoned up shirt with rolled up sleeves and an open black vest over it with black jeans and gym shoes. He was about to head upstairs but his door opened to reveal Emile and Anastasia with three plates in their hands.

Z: "Emmy, Anna, what are you guys doing at my door?"

E: "Isn't it obvious, I'd like to think you would have figured it out already?"

A: "Yeah, it's obvious we're here early so you could start where you left off yesterday."

Z: "Alright then, come on down and have a seat so I can start."

They all walked to a table that was located in front of the studio that resided near Zane's bed. They all sat down and started eating their breakfast. It was composed of crepes with caramel (chocolate for Zane) with baked apples and vanilla Chantilly cream, with bacon and jasmine tea. Once everyone was done with the breakfast they wiped their mouths, handed the food off to Zane and he went upstairs to throw it away, greeting Absalom and Jacqueline on his way back down. He sighed as he sat back down in his seat at the table.

Z: "So….. What is it that you want to know?"

E: "well for starters, where did you get your powers?"

Zane reaches into his pocket and pulls out the black stone, setting it on the table.

Z: "This stone or rather who is in it is the reason I have my powers."

_A: _"Does this mystery person have a name?"

At that moment all three of their consciousnesses were pulled into the crystal. The next thing he saw was a large leather chair with Timothy sitting in it, as Emile and Anna were seated next to Zane on the couch. To say that they were surprised was no exaggeration, if anything it was more like downsizing the twin's reaction. It seemed like hours before Timothy and the twins acknowledged each other, and being the gentleman he was Timothy was the first to speak.

T: "Well Zane, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Z: "Oh! Of course; the one to my left is Anastasia or Anna and the one on my right is Emile or Emmy."

They both wave, faces now returned to normal but you could tell their brains were still trying to put together the current information. Zane glances back and forth between the twins and timothy and finally stops on the teen ghost.

Z: "So….. While we wait for those two to pick their jaws off your floor, what do you make of the dream we both saw?"

Timothy shook his with a worried expression on his face.

T: "To be honest, the voices, the shadows, the fire, I can't make heads or tails of any of it. The nine shadows aren't familiar but I will say that they felt phenomenally powerful and most of that power is ancient and truthfully, very concerning. Plus there is the fire, which is harder to pinpoint because a lot of ghosts have elements in their appearance and their usually the best known ghosts, and sometimes it's the exact opposite. Consider the small bit that we saw in that dream we can bet that at least one of them can actually use fire and not just ecto blasts. We'll talk about this later when your training begins besides; your friends are finally coming to."

The twins finally returned to normal and their eyes were filled with wonder. Before anyone said anything, Zane already knew what was coming.

E&A: "so what is your name, and where are we?"

T: "Thank you for asking such a question. You are in the ghost zone and are currently in my house, so to speak. My name is Timothy Dusk but you can call me Tim or Timmy and it is a pleasure to meet you both. First off, Zane got his powers because of me and some of his own latent ecto energy, but he has yet to tap into that. "

Timothy began explaining to them everything he hadn't to me, which wasn't much because he had forgotten his past, we all were shocked and reacted solemnly at this reveal but he didn't seem to care. He did; however seem to take a liking to Emile and Anna just as he had with Zane. He seemed especially friendly toward Anna and Emile made a mental note to watch him closely from then on. After spending only ten to fifteen minutes in there, Anna suggested that they leave, because they had something to show Zane. Timothy agreed that it would be best if they got back to their world before their parents got suspicious. So they said their goodbyes and the odd trio got sent back into their bodies. Once they got back into their bodies, Emile and Anna looked at each other and nodded as they simultaneously stood up.

Z: "Where are y'all going?"

A: "We've gotta show you something, follow us."

They walked to the back of the basement where there was a signed poster of Danny Phantom and suddenly Emile and Anna came to a halt. Emile pulled up the poster to show an iris and hand scanner straight out of a sci fi movie, and all in silver. The twins smirked and looked to Zane almost as to silently exclaim to him.

E&A: "Ta Da!"

Okay, never mind the silent part. He slowly nodded, not knowing what to say. A few minutes passed as he slowly regained his voice.

Z: "That's pretty cool."

E: "Wait it gets better;"

Anna presses a button on the scanner and it beeped two times.

A: "The registry is set, step forward and put your eye in front of the pad and your hand on the scanner."

Zane did as he instructed and listened to the machine hum as it scanned his eye and hand. When it had finished, a door sized wall slid to the side and all three walked in as it closed behind him. What Zane saw literally made his jaw drop and his eyes go wide.

"_When did these two gather all this equipment?"_

All he saw was silver weapons as if he had literally walked into an armory. There was tons of MIB class weaponry, negative ecto seeking weapons and even something that looked like an anti-ghost version of the "noisy cricket." There was a huge ghost portal that was turned off, and a couple of seats placed in front of a giant justice league esque monitor. A large room with see through glass was next to the weapons.

Z: "Wow, where did you get all this? It's absolutely incredible! But isn't it kinda overkill?"

E: "Eh, it gets the job done. As for where we got the technology and weapons similar to the Fenton's, we made the tech and the various weapons ourselves. The company that our mother owns supplies us with the machines to create these weapons and other things."

"_Just what does their mother control that would give them the ability to make this stuff." _

Near the seats was a large refrigerator filled with almost every junk food and soda known to man. It could literally be called endless because it was impossible to see the end and the twins said that there always seems to be specific replacements of the sodas that they previously drank. So it's safe to say that it could possibly be resupplying itself….. Which if you think about it is both weird and cool. But despite the entire awesome tech that was around him, he felt like something should be addressed.

Z: "This is all really amazing and all, but what were you planning on using all of this for?"

A: "Well originally we were going to try and capture a ghost and study it, but before we came downstairs to talk to you we decided to talk to you about an important decision."

Z: "And what pray tell would that be?"

E: "We would like to join you in defending this city from ghosts."

Hearing this, Zane's face went through a phase of emotions. Fear and concern, anger and happiness, but it eventually stopped at acceptance. He ran his through his hair as he thought about the impending danger that his "job" brought along.

Z: "I can't let you guys do that, it's much too dangerous."

A: "You're one to talk with the fact that you're fighting ghosts just like we will. Besides; you came back just fine yesterday minus a few bruises here and there."

Zane knew that there was no way he'd detour them with the whole clichéd "it's too dangerous for you" speech, so he thought of a different way.

Z: "Okay then, wouldn't your mom get upset about this? "

J: "Actually Zane you'd be surprised."

All three of the teens yelped and jumped back at the unexpected visitor. Jacqueline walked into the room and looked back and forth between the nervous adolescents. Zane for one was shocked that she was listening in.

Z: "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

J: "Well it started at you three talking about Zane's powers and all the way up to right here right now. Although I was curious as to why you all just stopped moving for about ten minutes. "

The trio tried to look away, suddenly taking interest in other things around him. Then Jacqueline's stern frown shifted to a gleeful smile.

J: "Did you really think that I didn't know what you were planning with all the equipment you asked for? And then there was the bill that we got for an installation of a high tech portal to the ghost zone that was when it became painfully obvious what you were doing. Now what really surprised me was the fact that Zane here is half human half ghost. Speaking of that would you show us what you look like in that form, even though the twins probably have already seen it"

So Zane changed into his ghost form as his spectators looked on in awe, even though Emile and Anna saw it before, it wasn't up close. To see eye color and hair color change and clothes to shift and change seemingly out of nowhere was an astounding sight. When was done there was an abundance of silence that seemed to last for half an hour.

Z: So are you saying that you support them with this?"

J: "Yeah, you're all responsible teens who should be able to handle themselves right?"

The trio nodded quickly their smiles growing in excitement, as Zane quickly warmed up to the idea of getting some help.

J: "Then I suggest you keep some weapons on you and teach Zane how to use the amulet so he won't have to search for a ghost portal each time he beats a ghost."

With that the woman left them alone to continue whatever they were doing. Anastasia walks over to wall and pulls off a leather necklace with three metal rings each weaved into a small piece of the next one. She walks over to Zane and places it around his neck.

A: "This will contain most ghosts that you defeat, where you can come back here and throw them back into the ghost zone. Putting your thumb and index finger on each on one side of it will open it up and suck in any weakened ghosts."

He thanked Anna for the help and told her and Emile that he would be going back into the crystal to train with Timothy. They both nodded and watched as he walked out the room and sat on the couch near his bed. In a matter of seconds he's standing in a huge training room in the Timmy's house with the host standing across from him with a two tomahawks in his hands.

Z: "Alright I'm here….. But what am I supposed to be doing exactly?"

Tim paces back and forth and slowly gets into a fighting position with every word that comes out of his mouth.

T: "Zane; considering the idea that there's something much more powerful out there pulling the strings, I've decided it would be best to tell a little bit more about your halfa abilities. When I saw your memories and my power surged through you, I felt hidden; almost invisible power inside you. What I saw was ecto energy that outweighed mine, and when you changed for the first time it may have awakened some of it. Anyway, today your training will consist of you sparring with me. "

Unknowingly to Zane, a green question mark appears above his head as he stands with a bewildered look on his face. This got an immediate laugh from Timothy as Zane glared at him for laughing, but didn't know what was so funny.

Z: "Why would I need to spar with you? And what's so funny?"

T: "You forget that I've been watching your fights and you did good last night, but you need to experiment with it a little bit more. And second; I'm laughing at the question mark above your head, that's been generated from the ghost zone supplying you with too much ecto plasmic energy. That is causing whatever latent power you have in you to rise up and seep outside your body. So you'll have to learn to harness your own power instead of mine, because if you suddenly cannot use my energy to fight then you either will be dead meat or you will have to use your own. In fact; while you spar with me I want you to only use your own power to fight me, and try to be creative with it. "

**Round 1 in 3…2….1….Begin! **

Tim wasted no time as he threw his first tomahawk at Zane's head and ran up to him and began swinging at his chest

as he spun and caught the second tomahawk and aimed a x slash at his chest. Zane tried his best to dodge each slash

that came his way but it was becoming more and more difficult and the fight stretched on. He then decided to go on the

offensive and bent his fingers, and started slashing at Timothy with his "claws" careful to avoid the tomahawk blades.

With every blow that was blocked, Zane gradually created a glowing chain in his hands and the battle grew in ferocity.

The two both seemed to know how to counter the other's attacks. When Tim would go for a roundhouse kick, Zane

caught it and countered with a throw to the ground. To that Tim landed on his hands and proceeded to fight with just his

feet, using his hands to increase momentum and power in each strike. Tim managed to grapple and throw Zane not

noticing that before he was able to throw the halfa, Zane wrapped the chain around his wrist and pulled Tim along with him. They both landed on their feet, and stood across from each other once more.

T: "I have to say; you have really surprised me here my friend. I mean I've known you were a good fighter but this is beyond what I expected. This seems like it would drag on forever if we don't handicap it, so…. First to get a hit on the other person, without a counter it being countered wins."

Z: "Deal and I'll start this off if you don't mind."

Zane threw the chain at Tim and changed up his style. As the chain soared towards Tim, Zane changed the chain into a large hammer as it continued to spin and continue to its main course: Timothy. Tim narrowly dodged the hammer as Zane gathered his energy in his body and shot it through his back, blasting him forward as he then gathered it into his hands as he got within centimeters of Timothy's stomach and punched him breaking through his block and releasing all the energy at once causing it to explode. (Sound familiar?) Tim goes flying from the blast and Zane falls on his back laughing, out of breath but triumphant.

Z: "I… (Huff)…. Think… (Puff)...me (gasp)…. Win… (Inhales deeply) Yata."

**Round 1: Zane wins **

So after fifteen minutes or so have passed, Zane thanks Timothy for the training session and goes back into his body. Once he gets back he checks the clock and sees that it's past dinnertime, but there was a note next to the plate.

Dear Zane

Please enjoy this dinner; it should still be warm enough to eat. Hope your time with Timothy went well, and don't stay up too late.

-Jacqueline and the twins

Zane chuckled and smiled as he read the letter over and over again as he was eating. Once he was done, he changed into some NBA shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. He would never admit it but he was almost wary when getting ready to sleep, not knowing what was too come and silently hoping it wasn't another premonition dream. After tossing and turning he finally found a comfortable spot and sighed contently as he drifted into the serene darkness.

**So yeah, this is the when the building of characters (sort of) will stop and the real story plot will emerge. I thought it would be good to add a sinister organization to be a nice idea for the plot. They go farther than you would actually think. Also if any of you are wondering how the Melanite gem works it's like this: When they consciousness of a person is sent there it's not actually in the gem, the gem is only a communicator that can be used to store ghostly energy of the said ghost to use as a boost at a later date. In truth Timothy's house is in a secluded area in the ghost zone, the only problem with the consciousness teleportation is that if your consciousness dies then the body is left in a coma-like almost dead state. As for Zane's powers going with his consciousness, that is simply because of his now halfa nature that allows it to be possible. **

**Zane: Okay now I see what you meant about a team, but would it really have hurt to just tell me in the last chapter? **

**Xenus: And spoil the story?! Never! That would be cruel to the viewers out there. Anyway Hope you liked it, please review or favorite or whatever you choose to do. This is Xenus**

**Zane: And Zane **

** be sure to review or tell me if there is anything that could be improved upon. and tune in next week for the next chapter. :) **


	6. Chapter 6 : The Complications Increase

**Author's note **

**I do not own Danny Phantom or any works of Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon (but I really wish I did). But I do own my OC(s) Thoughts= italics, conversations= first name initial letter, **

**Enjoy! **

Emile cornered the ghost and pulled out a blaster and shot the ghost at point blank range knocking it into the wall behind it. While the ghost was leaning against the wall roaring in pain, Emile saw that ghost was a male spotted hyena.

Emile pressed the sides of his amulet and watched the ghost get sucked in. He then placed his thumb over the front of it, since it doubled as a communicator.

E: "I caught the ghost on my end, how are yours doing?"

**Meanwhile on Anastasia's end **

E: "I caught the ghost on my end, how are yours doing?"

Anna was chasing the only female of the ghost trio, who didn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon.

A: "I can't believe our ghosts are just a bunch of hyenas this time, such a letdown."

Z: "Yeah, but I feel like I've seen this before y'know?"

E: "Yeah I know what you mean."

A: "Same here, it feels awfully familiar, but there's something missing."

She ran after the ghost as it cut a corner a phased through a building. Knowing the layout of the area she climbed one of the buildings windows and jumped onto the fire escape. She continued her ascension until she got to the roof and looked over to see the ghost running down the street. She jumped from one building to the next doing back flips, vaults, and cartwheels, all to keep track of one ghost and even though she didn't like hunting such a ghost in comparison to the previous ones, she still enjoyed it. She finally caught up with the ghost and leaped off the building, rolling as she hit the ground and faced it.

A: "You're a fast one, and you didn't even start flying."

Now Anna had been hunting ghosts with Emile and Zane for a good while (3 weeks) and she liked to think that nothing could surprise her anymore. But despite her small bit of experience she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

H: "Well that shouldn't come as a surprise, I mean I am a hyena after all."

Anna jaw dropped as she never expected for the hyena to talk. Not to allow herself to make a mistake, she closed her mouth and pulled out her blaster. The hyena then started pacing around her, keeping her calm demeanor but making her feel nervous as this ghost was more animal than the rest.

H: "Well it looks like you want to do this the hard way, fine."

Anna started firing at the hyena, missing every shot as it dashed around the street scaring the people passing by. When the hyena's two partners were with her, Anastasia could easily tell she was the leader and that trait showed. The hyena finally stopped dodging and attacked Anna, cutting the outfit that she chose for that day. She frowned and looked at the cut on shirt; the jeans didn't matter because she liked them that way. Suddenly she had an idea as the hyena knocked the blaster out of her hand not knowing that she had a ghost net in her custom belt buckle. The hyena stalked towards her, hunger in her eyes.

A: "I think we got off on the wrong foot with me trying to shoot you so I'll just be on my way."

She tried to make a dash for her blaster but the hyena kicked it away from her.

H: "What's the hurry? I'd love for you to stick around for lunch. I was thinking of human stomach and heart, rare with a bone marrow sauce and tongue strips on the side. "

A: "Well_ I guess I've got to go to plan b." _ "Wait I've gotta ask a question though. If you're a ghost then why would you need to eat?"

There was a small pause as the question sank in.

H: "Well that's just harsh, just because we're ghosts doesn't mean we don't like to eat anymore. I mean sure we don't get hungry anymore but it's in our nature as hyenas and I refuse to lose my hyena habits. But that's for later, now is lunch."

With that she leaped at Anna, fangs shining in the light. Anna knew she'd have no better moment than right then and she pressed in her belt buckle and a ghost net shot out and caught the hyena. The hyena snarled and slashed at the next to no avail as Anna quickly pressed a button on her wristband and the net released an electric shock that knocks out the hyena.

A: "Sorry but human's are off the menu."

She calmly presses the sides of her amulet and captured the ghost, and then she pressed her belt buckle to reel in the net. After walking for a few minutes she remembered that she had to report when she was done, so she put her thumb on her amulet.

A: "I'm done on my end as well, where's Zane?"

A large crunch could be heard over the commotion.

A: "Never mind."

The twins found each other and caught up with Zane just capturing the last of the trio, or rather talking to the ghost like they were old friends.

H:" Hey listen kid I would love to stay but I've gotta get to someplace that's not here so I'll just be out of your hair."

Z: "Yeah I know how ya feel; I got something important to do too. Hey does yours happen to be food related?

H: "Yeah! The other two and I were gonna stop at a restaurant nearby to grab some lunch as a celebration of being outside the ghost zone."

Z: "Cool! You know, if you weren't bad I could see myself becoming friends with you pretty quickly, but since you are."

Zane let that hang in the air as watched the amulet pull the ghost inside. He then without turning around, he changed back to normal.

Z: "So, did your hyena ghosts speak English too or is just the ghost hunting that's getting to me."

Once they got home and deposited the ghosts, Emile, Anna, and Zane sat in the "hideout" as they considered it. Zane got up and grabbed three sodas from the fridge and walked back to the table and place the Melanite in the middle.

Z: "Emile, here's your Pepsi, and Anna here's your coke."

Zane sat down with his in his hand and took a sip.

Z: "The past ghosts have varied in difficulty and type. I can't help but feel that someone is testing us."

A: "I know what you mean, the hyena ghosts were mainly speed. The ones before them were dangerous war ghosts dating all the back to the dark ages."

Emile smirked at this, for he enjoyed seeing new ghosts as much as his twin did.

E: To be honest, I'm not all that worried about the ghosts or the shadows either. We've beaten everything that's been thrown at us. They need to send something bigger at us, something that'll give us a challenge."

Z: "Remember it's our job to protect this city from ghosts. Not to go picking fights with larger ghosts, even if it's an enticing idea."

E: "Alright! Alright! I get it already." He says with a smile.

Z: "Have you guys noticed that ever since you two joined that the ghosts have come in sets of three every time we've fought them?"

A: "He's right on that, the ghosts used to be just one for you to fight whenever they appeared. So the group is obviously aware of us and is testing us just as much as you. "

Just then the Melanite began to float in the air and glow green, until Timothy materialized out of it like mist and formed in the fourth chair.

T: Hey guys!"

A/E/Z: "Hey!"

Z: "How did you get out of the Ghost Zone?"

T: Well I just decided to stop by and here I am!"

Emile shook his head quickly, he always felt annoyed around the ghost teen.

E: "You know what he meant."

A: "Yeah, how is it that you managed to come to the human world when you used to only be able to pull our consciousnesses inside the Ghost Zone."

T: "_When she's asking it's just unfair."_

" I got an idea about a week ago, if I could bring your consciousnesses her with a small bit of effort then if I put in a bit more effort I should be able to go above and beyond that. After a few failed tests I finally figured it out, and that's how I got here."

Z: "Okay that's much better; we didn't know what was going on. Anyway, you were obviously listening and you came out for a reason, so what do you have to say?"

Timothy cleared his throat, and smoothed back his hair as he prepared to speak.

T: "So what are we going to do about the Shadow 9?"

It grew quiet as the other teens face went from calm to completely bewildered.

A/E/Z: "WHO?!"

Timothy looked back and forth between Anna, Emile, and Zane and chuckled as he realized what was wrong.

T: "Sorry, you see I was trying to think of what to call the group in Zane's dream so I decided that since we only saw the shadows of them and there were only nine of them so I came up with the Shadow 9."

A/E/Z: "Ohhhhh."

Z: "I don't know what we can do about the Shadow 9 group, because they haven't made a big move against us so far. All the ghosts we have fought over the past few weeks haven't mentioned the group or if they served any of the nine in the group, so right now we're at a standstill."

T: True but I hate waiting for them to make a move, I can't stand it! I can't wait to finally face one of them and tear them a new one."

A: "We don't know enough about them to go around making threats against an obviously powerful group; it wouldn't be the smartest idea."

E: "I hate to admit it but she's got a good point there. We would get run over and the city would most likely be destroyed. "

Zane stood up and paced around the room as he mulled the team's situation over in his head. The current position that they were in was nothing short of frustrating. But he couldn't deny the fact that they were at the mercy of their enemy. He sighed as he stopped pacing and sat back down, and took a large gulp of his Dr. Pepper.

Z: "I don't feel that there's anything we can do right now, so let's just watch TV."

Everyone was too brain dead to argue so Timothy turned on the monitor and put down the remote as the new popped on.

TV: "This is teen reporter Olivia Marquez reporting to you from the aftermath of the ghost battle that occurred just 2 hours ago. As you can tell the trio of ghost hunters kept the property damage to a minimum this time, except for the large crack in the middle of the road that citizens say they saw our resident ghost boy crash a hyena into."

An edited video of each of us chasing the ghosts down appeared on the side of the screen. The last video was of Zane knocking the hyena out of the sky and into the cement road.

Everyone looked at Zane as he shrugged and continued sip his soda. They were watching a rerun since it was currently 3:00pm and the team had finished their ghost hunting at noon, just in time for lunch. Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring and not long after that, Jacqueline called for them. They walked upstairs to see what they were needed for while Timothy went back into the stone.

Z: "You called for us?"

J: "Yes, there's someone who's here to meet the three of you. She's in the living room, you might want to hurry it's impolite to keep a lady waiting."

The three of them walked into the living room and came face to face with the teen reporter Olivia Marquez with a pixie haircut, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with black words on the front that said "prodigy". Now Olivia was better known by the teens in Paris rather than the adults and that showed in her equal gendered fan base. Most of the teen girls liked her for her personality and her looks, while also envying the attention she got from the boys. Most of the boys however tuned in to her newscast because of her looks which led to a lot of fan letters and confessions and consequently, broken hearts. With a caramel skin tone, a dazzling smile, and mesmerizing amber color irises (eyes), it's was extremely to see how so many people had fell for her. Zane and the twins didn't fall into this category though. They had spoken about it a week ago and Zane put it to rest by reminding them of the real problem.

**Flashback ….**

A: "It's been a week and I still can't believe how quickly Olivia rose to fame here."

E: "What I'm really surprised by is that she managed to get an all teen channel with teen run news and shows, it's a surprisingly big hit."

Z: "I won't lie, that's pretty surprising to me too, but we got more important things to worry about than a teenage reporter."

**Back to our Meeting **

Upon seeing the trio Olivia grew a grin and stood up from her seat.

O: "Hello, I'm Olivia Mar-"

Emile smiled politely and held up one finger stopping her short.

E: "Pardon the interruption but we know who you are."

O: "Oh, well then who are you, since I don't exactly know your names."

E: "My name is Emile."

A: "I'm Anastasia."

Z: "And I'm Zane, and even though I don't want to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

Olivia sat back down and looked at her surroundings before turning back to the heroes.

O: "My sources say that two of you if not all of you are the ghosts hunters that have been appearing throughout the city."

The trio looked at each other for the longest time, and realizing that they couldn't lie nodded their heads. Saying that an Olivia was happy was a vast understatement; she looked as if she had entered a state of nirvana. She her expression stayed like that for a while until Zane cleared his throat. She quickly snapped out of it and returned to smiling at the three like a cat who had cornered the mouse.

Z: "What do you plan on doing now that you've found us?"

O: "Ask questions of course!"

A: "Well ask away then."

That's when Zane had to step in and check one thing before just rolling with anything that came along.

Z: "Hold on, once you have those answers, could you keep it to yourself?"

O: "And why should I keep it a secret? All of Paris already knows that two of the hunters are Emile and Anna because they don't wear disguises and have lived here long enough to be well acquainted with everyone. But you Zane are the real mystery here, you were tough to pinpoint as the first of the ghost hunters but I found some leads."

Z: "Go on." Zane said with clenched teeth and an angry expression on his face.

O: "First of all, you appeared a day before the ghost boy was first sighted about two months ago. Then there's the fact that you look like the ghost boy except you look different in the same ways that make you two similar, your hair, eyes and overall dressing style."

Zane began to nod slowly, absorbing everything that was being said.

"_Dang; she's too smart for her own good, but everything she mentioned adds up to me." _

Z: "So everything adds up, so what? You still didn't say what you'll be doing with **my** information."

O: "Well, the city needs to know who the ghost boy really is."

Z: "Over my half-dead body!"

The two stood glaring at each other dark auras clashing against. Zane was actually so angry that his eyes changed to their ghost form as he glared at the reporter. That was when the twins decided to step in and push the two apart, and for good reason. They looked like they were gonna tear each other apart if they stayed near each other any longer.

A: "Listen how about we do this again when both of you cool off, and when you two learn to not get on each others nerves."

Both teens only nodded as Emile showed Olivia the door, apologizing for Zane's behavior. When he returned to the living room Zane was gone.

E: "Where did Zane go?"

A: "He said he needed to sleep off his anger and phased through the floor. I can't believe what just happened though; I hoped they would get along."

E: "Really? I could tell things were gonna go downhill once Zane and Olivia started talking to each other."

**Back in Zane's Roo… err…. Basement **

Zane laid down on his bed, mumbling under his breath.

Z: "I can't believe that girl! Thinks she can just waltz in and expect for us to let her tell all our secrets just because she's some big shot here? Well I hope next time she thinks first before coming to me for anything."

He slowly drifted off to sleep not knowing that his days were about to get a lot more complicated.

**In the lair of the Shadow 9 **

S1: "I believe it is time to stop playing with this boy and his so called team."

S2-9: "Agreed."

S1: "We shall end his existence as soon as possible."

But one of the members felt that was unneeded effort and decided to speak up.

S5: "Come now, why waste our own energy with these so called ghost hunters? With the "Guys in White" wrapped around our finger we can just use them to try and get the job done."

S8: "You sure that'll work? The guys in white can be pretty stupid sometimes."

S9: "Yeah, think about it. For all their supposed ghost expertise, and high tech equipment they don't even realize they're organization is being run by ghosts." He laughs as the rest of the shadows join in.

S5: "There is no reason why we can't use them for this."

Everyone in the room nodded and began talking amongst themselves.

S1: "Alright everyone quiet down, I'm beginning transmission." He says as he shapeshifts and presses a button on an intercom as a video feed of three operatives appeared.

S1: "Operatives H, I, and J."

HIJ: "Yes boss?"

S1: "I need for you to hunt down three possible suspects; they may have a hand in the ghost attacks that have appeared in the European sector."

H: "Where are the suspects located?"

The shadowed figure smirked; he couldn't believe how gullible these humans were.

S1: "Paris, France."

**Timothy: OOOOO! Looks like Zane has a love interest... Well either that or a new enemy. I'm psyched to see how this will play out for the guy. Plus the Shadow 9 seems to be making it's move now and with the guys in white now on our teams back things will be much more hectic. Xenus told me to tell you thanks for reading and he hopes you'll be back for the next chapter! He also is kinda troubled by the lack of reviews and says he may consider holding the next chapter until new reviews come in. It's not to be mean or anything, he wants to know if he's doing well or not and needs motivation to continue. P.s 8-18-2013 : at some point I will start a Devil may cry story with my OC, I don't know when I'll be able to but I will, I promise y'all that. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note **

**I do not own Danny Phantom or any works of Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon (but I really wish I did). But I do own my OC(s) Thoughts= italics, conversations= first name initial letter, **

**Enjoy! **

Zane, Emile, and Anastasia were sitting in the Exquis Mange since Absalom had allowed them to use the restaurant as a hangout when business was slow.

**Flashback **

A: "Since the rush hasn't hit yet you guys can use this as a hangout till the rush starts, then you gotta leave."

**End Flashback **

Zane had found one universal truth: apparently no matter how big the restaurant was, they always would have coke products. So he sat in a seat across from his friends as they sipped their respective beverages. But it wasn't all quiet that week, because they had noticed that whenever they were outside now they would be trailed by a white Chrysler 300c with tinted windows and Zane was beyond annoyed by it. He growled under his breath and set his drink down, glaring at the white car as his brain concocted a plan to finally confront the pursuers.

Z: "Guys we've been followed by these people for the last couple of days, its time we confronted them bout this. Come on, I know just what to do."

The three ghost hunters got up and started walking to some random location that Zane wouldn't tell them. After they walked to a more empty part of the city Zane suddenly stopped and faced the trailing white car.

Z: "Come on out of that car, when know you've been following us for a few days now."

Emile and Anna nodded in agreement when the doors of the car opened and three men got out, all bald with black shades and white suits with black ties and earpieces.

H: "Hello I am agent H, and these are my cohorts agents I and J."

E: "Why have you been following us?"

I: "We have been given an order to eliminate you three."

A: "Okay but why would you have to eliminate us?"

J: "That's not what you need to be worrying about right now."

With that agent J whipped out a blaster and started firing at Anna and the other agents followed suit. Before the blasts could hit them, Zane and the others dived out of the way. Emile and Anna pulled out their blasters and started firing back, as agents J and I pressed a button on their suits as a large shield formed in front of them both protecting them from the blasts before the shield retracted back into their suits and turned red.

J: "Hmmm maybe we should have waited to use those instead of pressing them immediately huh?"

I: "Oh, ya think?"

Both were soon blasted by Anna and Emile, but they weren't down for long as they rolled and got back up almost immediately. They fired at the twins with amazing accuracy and skill as the twin had to keep moving in order to not get shot.

A: "Zane, we could use a little help here!"

Z: "I would but I'm kinda in the middle of trying to fight for my survival!"

While they were fighting agents I and J, he had transformed and was currently fighting agent H. He flew in swirls and loops to try and throw agent H"s aim off, and for a few minutes it worked. But Agent H pulled out ecto seeking rockets and aimed down the sights.

H: "Let's see you dodge this, ecto scum!" He said as he locked on and fired.

Z: "Ah crap, ecto rockets!"

_"Alright__ let's see if I can do this, just create a ball and multiply it into smaller balls then fire." _

So as he flew and tried to throw the rockets, he created a ball of energy, multiplied and shrunk and then shot them off behind himself. As each ball went flying, each rocket veered off course and crashed into the miniature balls of ghost energy.

H: "You're pretty good for a pile of goo."

Z: "Well if you think that was good just watch this!"

Zane's right hand glowed as he shot a blast at agent H, which at the moment didn't surprise him at all.

H: "So you can shoot an ecto blast at me, big deal I'm not impressed."

Then Zane's hand glowed brighter as the blast began to glow as well. Zane widened his hand as far as it would go as the blast stretched out into a wide net with sharp poles on the ends.

H: "Well that's new." He said as the heavy landed on him and drilled itself into the ground.

Z: "You been working too hard, take a load off."

As Zane left him there he walked over too see how his friends were faring. When he got there he saw that his friends had already wrapped things up as well, literally since the other two agents were tied up with thick wires.

Z: "Alright now that we're done here what do ya say we go back home?"

The twins nodded and began to walk home with their friend, not knowing that their enemy would break free of their restraints not too long after the teens left.

**Back at the base or erm hideout **

Everyone was sitting in their usual spot, eating junk food as usual after dinner as a snack. Emile couldn't help but feel they were avoiding something important and then it hit him.

E: "We've been sitting here for almost fifteen minutes and no one has mentioned our fight earlier today!" He exclaimed throwing his hands into the air

A: "Calm down Emmy, drink some of your soda you'll feel better."

E: "No, I won't feel better, I'll-"

He was cut off by Anna grabbing his jaw and forcing the soda down his throat. Zane watched in amusement sipping his beverage as he gazed at the odd incident that was occurring. Emile thrashed and struggled until the cold drink slid down his throat, and just like his sister said it did indeed calm him down.

E: "As I was saying, why hasn't anyone mention what happened yet."

Z: "I've been giving that some thought while we've been sitting here."

E: "And what did you come up with?"

Zane leaned back and stretched before wiping his eyes and taking another sip and took a deep breath.

Z: "Those guys are gonna be pains aren't they?"

In the kitchen Jacqueline was drinking coffee and listening to music from the radio she had bought before the kids were born and it still worked perfectly. But it wasn't until a few moments later that she heard a loud piercing clap, it resounded off the walls and ended in the kitchen.

J: "_Hmm I've never heard that come from the radio before, maybe I should get it examined." _

Back down in the hideout Emile had a large red handprint on his forehead.

E: "Zane this is serious, we just got ambushed and had to fight for our lives!"

A: "Yeah or at least fought to prevent ourselves from being experimented on, but it's the same thing! Doesn't that worry you just a little bit?"

Throughout the entire conversation Zane looked as if he was just messing with his phone.

A: "What are you doing, are you even listening?!" She yelled

Zane made a few more taps on his phone and stood up and hooked his phone up to the giant TV/ monitor in the room.

Z: "While you two were busy yelling at me and growing premature grey hairs out of worry, I've been doing some research about our little ambushers. "

The system quickly searched and found the info Zane had on his phone and displayed it on the screen.

Z: "They call themselves the Guys in White (not to be confused with the MIB,) and hunt ghost with high tech equipment, just like us. They're most likely hunting us for me, but I have no idea why they would attack you guys as well without a second thought. It says here that they're extremists when it comes to ghost hunting and see all ghosts as bad, not leaving any possibility of good ghosts in their mind."

A: "So we can expect for them to be constantly attacking us then?"

Z: "Yeah, at least until we give them a reason to stop bothering us."

Emile stood and smirked, this was going to be fun.

E: "They want to mess with us and fight then let's not disappoint them. What do you guys say?"

Emile glanced at the others and smiled as Anna and Zane returned his smile.

A: "I'm ready to give them a fight they'll never forget."

Z: "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Over the next few weeks the Guys in White or GIW were having the worst time of their lives and it only kept getting worst. They would get attacked randomly by the supposed ghost trio and that was the most manageable part. The worst ones were when their car's engine spewed out ectoplasmic goo since the engine had gas switched with ectoplasm. Or when their technology stopped and they suddenly got thrashed by ghosts in their own company's ghost portal. In short they were quickly losing the war and began to up their game a bit. About a week after their most recent attack/ prank they were confronted by the GIW on their way home and immediately they realized something was different. First off the agents were wearing armor that was body sized and looked extremely dangerous. It was completely white with bulky hands, body, and legs and it also had a helmet that was soundproof when the visor locked in place. One would wonder how they communicate if they didn't see the speaker on the side of the head.

Z: "Hmmm I can't my finger on it but they seem different somehow… Oh I know! After many years of research you guys finally figured out how to actually grow hair where it counts."

The twins chuckled as the agents turned red with rage and a low hum sounded as the agent's new suits charged up. Agent H, I, and J closed their visors and got their weapons ready as agent H whispered to his colleagues.

H: "I need for you two to put your all into this and finish this as fast as you can because remember; these suits will run out of power after a while. "

I&J: "Aw but we wanted to make them pay for pranking us."

H: "We can get them back later, but not now."

The twins pull out their weapons, preparing for the battle before them. Anastasia wields long range weapons and, currently held a specially made compact sniper rifle that could shoot red blasts.

She and her brother both don arm braces that go from the wrist to the shoulder and keep the kickback from strong ballistic weapons from breaking their arms. Her brother Emile on the other hand had all close range weapons ranging from a shotgun esque blast to using the blaster energy to form a sword and hilt. Emile currently had his red sword and hilt drawn and a smirk on his face, ready to deal some punishment.

Z: "Guys ready to mop the floor with these screw ups? "

A&E: "Let's finish these guys."

The twins immediately began running as the agent's I and J chased after them, leaving agent H and Zane alone.

Z: "Well it looks like it's just you and me then."

H: "If you don't mind I'd like to begin."

Z: "Of course, how rude of me." He said with a smirk.

And with that Zane transformed and glared the agent. Agent H aimed his hand at Zane as the wrist opened up and started spinning. Zane knew what was coming, few weapons needed to spin before firing. He threw up a shield just as the gun started firing and smiled in relief.

**"****_Where did they get a minigun attachment? And where was this two weeks ago?"_**

After five minutes had passed and Zane felt he was getting bored the shots suddenly stopped, until he saw the rockets blast his shield away. He quickly fired a few shots at the agent before taking flight.

Z: "Ha! You can't catch me now can you?"

Agent H pressed a button inside the suit and thrusters fired up and propelled him into the air.

Z: "Ah come on! That's nowhere near fair!"

Zane sped up and looked back to see a volley rockets heading towards him.

Z: "Ugh again with the rockets?"

Zane throws off the rockets with a set of flares and fires a blast at the agent only to watch as a ghost shield blocked it.

_"Hmm__ looks like he won't be making this easy, as long as that shield's there I can't attack him." _

Zane thought hard as he flew around and phased through building and restaurants around town. It hadn't occurred to him that the suit the agents wore had a time limit before they ran out of energy. That is until he glanced through a window and saw agent H struggling to keep up as his thrusters were the first to go. A smirk creeped its way onto Zane's face as he pumped his fist in the air.

Z: "Yes, yes, yes!"

H: "NO, no, no! Why now of all times, I was just about to find him. "The agent said to himself.

Z: "You know what Mr. H? That was just what I was thinking."

Agent H eyes widened behind his black shades as he quickly turned around to see Zane inches from the suit the visor reads: power source depleted, Shield down, weapons down, all systems powering down. Zane turns his energy into a gauntlet and pulls back his fist with a full smile on his face and his eyes gleaming with glee.

Z: "Now is when the real fun starts."

**Sorry that this one is so short everyone. It's just that school is starting back up and I've been trying to create my YouTube page, and trying to come up with a idea for a yugioh fanfiction (My thanks to Yuni Oha for writing a great original fanfiction called "****Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 1: Chaos Rising" check it out when you can. Also don't forget to review, favorite or follow. **

**Till next time- Xenus**


End file.
